


Heating Up

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Without the Force, Kylo feels... more.





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прелюдия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418431) by [fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



Kylo feels the collar around his throat as if it were made from the core of a neutron star. It’s slender, but the weight comes from what it takes away, not what it puts on him. 

It takes away the Force. Not forever, but for as long as he wears it. It severs his connection, makes him… alone. Alone in the universe, with only himself for company. 

He can’t feel the spark that is Hux, or sense his mood, or intent. He can’t feel the distant lights of others, or hear the background music to the galaxy. He’s stuck inside his too-tall body, able to taste only his teeth and his tongue. Able to hear only the muffled noises through the plugs, able to see only the vaguest hint of light and shadow around the edges of the mask. (And then he’s not sure if that’s actually there, or if his mind is putting the flickers in for him.)

His breathing rattles through him, his heart and gut making noises louder than anything he’s ever known. He’s spread wide, like a specimen on a mortician’s table, his wrists and ankles secured in thick, unforgiving cuffs.

Kylo’s whole body is burning, because he can’t move. Little itches, tiny spasms, and the press of his ribs into the bed below. He isn’t in pain, but he’s _exquisitely_ aware of everything. The way one fingernail on his left hand is ragged. The fact his right knee is a little stiff. The way this position makes his lower back ache just a bit. The fact he’s going deeper and deeper into himself, like a singularity, inescapable and only dark.

Hux controls him. Hux controls _everything_.

There are no words, but when the hot oil hits his shoulder, Kylo yelps. The sound is mostly heard inside of him, and the pain is over in an instant. It’s like the quickest burn of a saber, and it leaves a caf-stain of dispersing heat over his skin. 

Again, lower, the tendrils snaking over his flank. At his buttocks, and into his crack. Drop, drop, drop. Kylo doesn’t know how ‘normal’ people manage, when all they can rely on is their body, not the Force. Everything is so angular, so… brute-force. A thumb sliding through the hot oil pooling in his back’s dimples, pushing between his cheeks and into him. 

Just his thumb, and it’s all it takes. Kylo’s sure he’s going to come right then and there, but the thumb squirms like it’s screwing into him. Wider, his body spreads, and welcomes the intrusion like it’s supposed to be there.

It stills, and more oil splatters all over him. Kylo wants to beg, but he doesn’t know if that’s good, or bad. He doesn’t know if Hux would find it a weakness, or a turn-on. He rubs the edge of the blindfold into the bed, wanting to see his eyes… and feels his hair pulled back and almost out of his scalp.

No. Wordless, but the command is there. No.

Kylo tries to nod, but he can’t. He’s helpless in his lover’s hands, and he’s never felt so strangely alive. He wants to reach out to Hux’s mind, to find reassurance and comfort. To know he could get free, if only he wanted to.

Dampened like this, he’s entirely at Hux’s mercy. There is no escape, not at all.

Kylo feels his eyes get wet as the first chill smacks into his skin, making his muscles contract in response. The thumb bores him wider, and he wonders if Hux will fuck him or not.

He hopes so.

But it’s out of his control.


End file.
